Mandeville Films
1st Logo (February 16, 1996-December 4, 2009, 2018- ) WARNING: Due to profanity, videos of this logo will not be allowed on this site! Nicknames: "The Flying M", "CGI Stylized M" Logo: On a cloud background, we see a green and gold field that is split in the middle. As we zoom it, the field is revealed to be part of a stylized "M", the logo parts being split by a shape that looks like a road. As the logo centers itself at an angle in the middle of the screen, the text "MANDEVILLE FILMS" wipes in underneath. Variants: * On Monk, pre-2009 episodes of Plum Landing the remade The Adventures of Boog and Elliot (though the latter series is distributed by Sony Pictures Animation instead), it is cut short to the wiping sequence. * On Mr. Wrong, the first movie with this logo, the logo strangely appears prior to the credits and starts at the company name (in yellow, with no shadow) wiping in. * On I'll Be Home for Christmas, the background clouds change at the very end, and the logo blurs and zooms up to start the movie. * On the Disney Channel Original Movie Brink, it logo is already formed and still. FX/SFX: The stylized "M" zooming out and the company name wiping in. Cheesy Factor: The company name "wiping" is very rough. Music/Sounds: None, or the opening/closing theme of the movie. Sometimes, it used a fanfare. Availability: Uncommon. Seen on most films from the company during the era, such as George of the Jungle and The Plum Landing Movie. Strangely, Monk and Plum Landing kept this logo until December 4, 2009 (the latter started using the next logo on December 11, 2009). Also, TAOBAE still used this logo today. Scare Factor: None to minimal. 2nd Logo (September 25, 2009- ) Logo: With the two rectangular pillars at the foreground, we see a mountain landscape with a cloudy sky in faraway. The camera moves out of the pillars and rotates clockwise into the right pillar, until two black lines come into view. We zoom out, the construction appears to be a gradient gray rectangle with two vertical cuts. Below, we see "MANDEVILLE" with "FILMS" below. A light blink runs over the top of the rectangle. Variants: * On Warm Bodies, the logo zooms out already formed on a broken, dusty stone background. * Just like the last logo, on post-2009 episodes of Plum Landing, it is shortened. * Closing: At the end of some movies, it is still. FX/SFX: The light effects on pillars and on the complete logo. Music/Sounds: None, or the opening theme of the movie. The company's official upload of this logo uses a majestic fanfare. Availability: First appeared on Surrogates and continues to be seen on newer movies from Mandeville Films. Strangely, this logo doesn't appear at all on The Muppets nor Muppets Most Wanted. It was also seen on the Disney Channel Original Movie, Geek Charming. Also appeared on The Plum Landing Movie: The Meltdown. Scare Factor: None. Category:Uncommon logos Category:None to minimal logos Category:None ranked logos